


Twice the Love - Explicit

by critterlady



Series: Smut Central [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Double Penetration, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterlady/pseuds/critterlady
Summary: Tamara grows frustrated with Steve and James. After exposure to a flower that basically removes her verbal filters, she tells them exactly what she wants. They decide to give her what they all want.





	Twice the Love - Explicit

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place about 6 months after James is found but before Tamara's birthday in April.

James had heard enough people talking around the tower to know that Tamara's birthday was coming in just a couple of weeks. No one had been able to offer any advice on a gift, not even Steve who was giving her a sketch of the three of them curled up together on the couch. The pendant he had given her at Christmas had been pure luck, spotting it in a pawn shop window when he was walking one day. The one thing he knew was his gift had to be extra special. Tamara had not opened just her home to him, she had opened her heart and taught him to trust again.

Sighing softly, he continued to stare out the window, watching the rain that fell silently outside the window. He was lost in his thoughts so he never heard Loki when he approached. Of everyone in the tower, he got along best with Loki. 

“What troubles you James?”

James turned to look behind him. “Tamara's birthday.”

Loki nodded. “It is difficult to find something suitable for one who has given so much.”

“Exactly, I can't think of anything that would show her what she means to me. Steve’s giving her a sketch of us, but don't let him know I told you.”

“Have you considered giving her something you made? I know she treasures those gifts above all others.”

“I don't have any kind of talent, not one where I can make her something.”

Neither man startled when Steve spoke up, both having heard him enter the room. “You still got your voice, why not use it?”

“Cause I haven't really sung since the war started. HYDRA didn't need me to serenade anyone with anything other than a bullet.”

“I was not aware that you sang. I'm sure it would be a pleasant surprise for Tamara as well.”

“She knows, he sang with her in the apartment at Christmas. When we were kids, we were in choir. I got stuck with soprano parts but James developed into a tenor young. I didn't catch up until after the serum.”

The conversation ceased when Tamara's voice could be heard, laughing at one of Clint's bad jokes. She gave Steve a quick kiss before moving to join James and kissing him as well. “Who’s joining me for movies? I've got snacks.”

Loki bowed his head slightly. “Perhaps a day for just the three of you would be appreciated. I am sure the rest of us can amuse ourselves.”

Tamara eyed Loki, wondering what he was up to. “Sounds good to me, what about you two?” She turned to leave and Loki repressed a grin at how quickly both men hurried after her, leaving the groceries forgotten on the counter. A lingering odor teased him, one he knew but couldn't quite place. Ignoring it, he helped Clint put away the forgotten groceries.

~~~~

Tamara made herself comfortable in the middle of the couch, knowing Steve and James would each want to be close. In the months since James had joined them, their bond had grown once the two had learned to let down their walls and accept her as equal. She was grateful for what they had but she wanted more. Her dreams were plagued by them, touching her bare skin and she had finally resorted to going to Fandral, of all people, for advice.

Fandral had hidden his amusement, instead offering her advice on how to entice her mates into touching her. At least now they touched her when they kissed but she still needed more. The sight of them, half naked as they exercised, drove her desire for them higher.

She regarded the flower on the table with interest. It was a beautiful purple, so dark it almost appeared black, with large slender petals. Instead of green leaves, the leaves were a translucent teal which told her it was not from Earth. 

“Hey, where’d that flower come from?” James leaned over to give it a sniff, eyes widening as he took in the smell.

“No idea, it was here when I dropped off a few things after shopping with Clint. I thought maybe Loki brought it but he didn't or he would have mentioned it upstairs.”

James picked the vase up, holding it out to Steve. “Take a sniff, never smelled anything like it.”

Steve humored James, taking a deep breath, breathing in the slightly musky odor. “You’re right, it does smell amazing.” He turned to Tamara, pulling her into his lap with a squeak as he sat down. “Smells almost as good as Tam.” He kissed her neck, peppering her with tiny kisses. “You make it so hard to be a gentleman."

Tamara moaned softly, feeling Steve begin to stiffen beneath her. “Who said I wanted you two to be gentlemen?” She closed her eyes as Steve continued to kiss her, unaware of the way James watched them.

When a cool hand tugged at her shirt, she shivered in anticipation. “Then what do you want Tam?” His hand traced lightly over her scars as he waited for her to respond.

“I need more. You invade my dreams and ruin my days, parading around half-naked after a workout.”

Steve paused, he’d never considered that Tamara was ready for more than what they had now. “Tell us what you dream, what you want.”

Tamara didn't even consider not telling them how she felt. “I dream of you both touching me, teasing me until I'm begging. I dream of the three of us together, naked in bed, all sweaty and I know we're all worn out from making love.”

“You ever had a man do that, make love to you doll?” James leaned over her, forcing her to spread her legs to give him room.

The smell of her arousal hit both of them and they growled in response. “Please, I want you, need you both.”

James stood suddenly, pulling Steve up in the process and sandwiching her between them. “I say we give her what she wants Stevie. She’s ours.”

Steve let James take her weight and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “You really want this Tam?” When she nodded and reached a hand back to him, he took it. “You decide otherwise, you tell us. JARVIS, seal the apartment please. And if she changes her mind and we don't listen, flood the apartment.”

James carried Tamara into Steve's bedroom and laid her down on his king sized bed. “You sure about this, cause we've wanted you months.

Tamara didn't say a word. Instead she leaned up, reaching for his shirt and tugging. James knelt on the bed as Steve joined them, kneeling behind Tamara. 

Tamara slid her hands underneath James’s shirt and his muscles trembled as he fought to remain still. “Take it off, please?”

As James stripped his shirt off, Tamara could hear Steve behind her so she wasn't surprised to feel his bare skin against her back. “What about you doll? You hot in that shirt?” He peppered kisses over her shoulders, pushing the straps on her tank top aside to reach her spine. When she raised her arms, James pulled her shirt over her head, grabbing her sports bra in the process.

Tamara blushed as cool air hit her now exposed breasts. Steve reached a hand around to fondle one as James dipped his head to seize the nipple of the other in his mouth. As he nipped and sucked, she felt herself grow wet and she keened softly.

James released her nipple with a grin. “Like that doll?” He reached for her shorts, watching to see if she objected but when she lifted her hips, he tugged them down. He left her panties for now as he stood to finish pulling her shorts off. Moving to the head of the bed, he pushed at Steve to get him to switch. Memories were beginning to surface, vague memories of him and Steve pleasuring a single woman and how they would trade off. “Put that mouth of yours to good use.” James pulled Tamara back with him to the head board. His hands began to roam, fondling her breasts as she pressed back against him. 

Eyes closed, she didn't see Steve lean low over her body and she jumped in surprise when he kissed her belly. “Fuck doll. You smell so good.” His hands wrapped around her waist and she shivered when he leaned down, his breath ghosting over her body. “Bet you taste even better.” His fingers hooked her panties and tugged but in his excitement Steve pulled too hard, ripping the seams. “Sorry doll." He tossed the ruined panties to the floor, staring at Tamara's body until she shifted uncomfortably. 

“Stop staring, ya jerk. Show her how much you like what ya see.” James’s accent became thicker as he scolded Steve.

“Stuff it, ya mook. I'm just admiring the geography.” He began to run his hands over her again and Tamara relaxed. One hand dipped lower and he swiped his thumb over her mound, watching to see if she objected. 

When she put her hands on his chest and pushed, he stopped. “You wanna stop doll - all ya gotta do is say so.”

“I know what I want and you are both wearing too many clothes.” 

James pushed gently on her back and she leaned forward, allowing him to crawl out from behind her. He stood and quickly stripped but made no move to return to the bed. 

Tamara reached a hand out and started to draw it back but James grabbed it. “You wanna touch me doll? Had your hands over everything else.” Tamara licked her lips and allowed James to draw her closer, to bring her hand in contact with his penis where it stood erect among dark hair. Her fingers barely grazed his skin and he bucked into her touch. “Shit Stevie, get your ass over here ‘fore she kills me.”

Steve quickly shed his pants, revealing he had been commando underneath. James was kneeling on the edge of the bed now, a hand on Tamara's as she stroked him. Steve could see the effort James made to hold still so he didn't scare Tamara off. 

When he knelt beside James, Tamara was bolder in touching him and he couldn't stop a curse from slipping out. “Fuck doll. Feels so good.”

Tamara leaned closer, wrapping a hand around each of them and tugging lightly. She didn't tell them she had watched videos that JARVIS found for her. She might be a virgin but she wasn't innocent. “You like this? God, you're both so big.”

“It's OK doll. Go slow as ya want.”

“Speak for yerself, punk. I'm bout to embarrass myself over here.” 

She continued to squeeze gently, feeling how hot and heavy they both hung in her hands. James lost it, coming hard with a shout when she nipped his nipple like he’d done hers. She turned towards Steve, a predatory grin on her face, and squeezed him as she teased him just like James. He fought it but finally gave in to his release, cum dripping out over their joined hands.

As they both collapsed on the edge of the bed, Tamara pulled away, wiping her hands on her discarded shirt. “Don't tell me that's all you can take.” She rubbed her legs together as she shifted and her teasing grin turned to one of desire as they both came after her.

“Wadda ya want doll? You wanna hear how crazy you make us?” Steve breathed deeply and Tamara silently cursed the serum, knowing they could both smell her arousal. 

When they bracketed her between them and began to each run a hand over her body, she shivered in anticipation. “I wanna bond, tonight, with both of ya.” Cool metal and warm skin slipped down her waist to her pussy, dipping briefly in the wetness there. 

Steve's expression grew serious. “You know what you’re asking?”

James stroked her heated body with his metal hand and she shifted to open herself to him more. “I want to bond, both of ya. I been watchin’ videos so I know it can be done. I trust ya both, you ain't gonna hurt me.”

“Geez doll, you don't do things halfway. Me and Stevie never shared a woman like that before. Always knew we was waitin’ on a third.”

“Don't mean we didn't get no practice though, makin’ a dame feel special. Just didn't know if we'd ever find a dame we both liked.”

“Then whatcha waitin’ for? I ain't goin’ nowhere.”

“You trust us? Gonna listen and let us take care of ya?” When she nodded mutely, Steve piled pillows at the head of the bed. “Then you lay right here, let us do all the work. You change your mind, you gotta tell us.”

“What happens if I do?”

“We stop touchin’ ya and you get ta watch us jack off at the sight of ya. I know Stevie got plenty of lube for it.”

Tamara did as Steve asked, stretching out with the pillows behind her. James tugged at a couple, shifting her in the process until he was satisfied. “Wait a minute Stevie.” He left the room only to return quickly with several bottles of Gatorade that he placed on the nightstand. “Gotta stay hydrated doll.”

Tamara wasn't sure what to expect but her view of Steve was blocked when James leaned over her waist, his arm lightly pinning her to the bed. “Stevie's always had a thing for legs, me, I like to appreciate a dame’s assets.” He pinched a nipple before leaning over to suck it in his mouth. 

While she was distracted by James, Steve had settled himself between her legs. She only moaned when he stroked her legs but James laughed wickedly, knowing what Steve was about to do. Steve suddenly buried his face in her pussy and she jumped when his tongue touched her. “Relax doll, let him make ya feel good.”

“Fuck"

Steve lifted his head. “Want me to stop?”

“Hell no!”

Steve spread her open and began to tease in earnest, licking and sucking before slipping a finger inside to tease her. James alternated between kissing her and teasing her breasts with his mouth. As they drove her closer to orgasm, her moans grew louder until she came with a loud moan, jerking away from Steve in the process.

“You OK doll?” Blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he watched her.

“Mmmmm” she nodded lazily. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She shoved James off, rolling off the bed and struggling to stand, one foot not quite touching the ground.

Amusement had turned to concern when she shoved James. “What's wrong doll?”

“My fucking leg cramped!”

Both men burst out laughing at the look on her face but they eased her back into bed and James took her leg, stretching it out and massaging it to work out the cramp. “Damn Stevie, first time ya broke one.”

“You the one told her I was good with my mouth. You wanna stop doll?”

“Hell no, I just wasn't expectin’ that.” She could see James's cock, thick and swollen again, from where she lay against the pillows. She reached a hand out to Steve and he came to her side, his cock swollen and flushed among curls of dark blond hair.

He opened one bottle of Gatorade and handed it to Tamara, who drank several swallows without prompting. He leaned over to kiss her and she arched up to meet him. They shared a languid kiss as James laid her leg down and moved to her other side. He nuzzled her neck and she turned to kiss him as well.

She pulled away from James, lips swollen and plump. “I got a question and don’t ya dare laugh. Which one y’all is bigger?”

Steve blushed but James just grinned. “That depends doll, on what ya mean by bigger? Stevie's longer but I'm thicker. Why?”

“Just tryin’ to figure out how this gonna work.”

“Tama, we don't gotta bond tonight. We can take time to get to know each other, what we all like.”

Tamara got a stubborn look on her face. “If you don't wanna bond, just say so. But don't you dare lead me on.”

“Easy baby doll, Stevie wants to bond as much as I do. We just don't want ta rush things. But if you really want to do this tonight, there's ways to take us both. You said you watched videos?”

Tamara blushed and lowered her eyes. “I asked JARVIS to find me some stuff.”

Steve nibbled at her ear. “And what did you think about when you was watchin’ those videos?”

Tamara moaned when James’s metal hand stroked her. “I, I thought about y’all. Touchin’ me. Makin’ me feel good.” She spread her legs wider, feeling James shift from her side as Steve nipped at her ribs.

“Tell us about the one that got you hot, made you think about us.” James opened the nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lube he knew Steve had stashed. “Tell us, Tam. You wanna try some that stuff?” He leaned over and gave her pussy a lick and she nodded enthusiastically. 

“It was a triad, like us. ‘Cept the guys both were hot for each other too. They said at the start, they'd all had sex with each other but decided to film their bonding.” She gave a needy whine when James slipped two fingers inside.

“Tell us more doll.” Steve started caressing her side as he watched James tease Tamara.

“Said one them was gonna fuck her ass and the other her pussy, hold her between them.”

James glanced at Steve, seeing his pupils blown wide with lust. “That's what you want? Want us to take you like that, make you ours?”

Tamara nodded, unable to speak clearly as James teased her. 

Steve turned away from James to kiss Tamara again, smothering her moans. She panted heavily when he released her. “You gotta say it doll, gotta make sure you know what you're asking.”

James eased off, giving her time to start coming down. “Steve’ll have to be the one to fuck your ass. You ain't never done it and it'll be easier with him. You want that, want Steve to fuck your ass while I take care of this tight pussy?”

“I want ya both to fuck me, make me feel good, like they did her.” She watched them both with eyes blown wide with lust. 

“Finish your Gatorade then. You gotta trust us to get you ready but it ain't gonna be quick. Gotta take our time so we don't hurt ya. You gonna let us take control?” James laid his hand on her leg.

“I'll always trust ya James, both of ya.”

“That’s our girl. Go ahead to the bathroom while we get things ready, we plan to keep ya in bed till we done.”

Tamara jumped to obey, unashamed at her nakedness and unaware the way brown eyes and blue followed her until she left the bedroom.

“Damn, we’re a couple lucky fellas James.”

“Damn straight Stevie. You get the lube, towels and washcloths. I'm gonna go get her massage stuff. We’ll get her relaxed fore we start.”

By the time Tamara returned, Steve had thick towels laid out on the bed and James was digging through her basket of massage oils. She stood at the bedroom doorway, unsure of what to do but came willingly when Steve held out his hand.

“You just stretch out here, face down. We’re gonna start with a massage, help ya relax.”

Tamara laid down as instructed and Steve moved her hair to the side before kissing the back of her neck. “So beautiful doll. Me and James gotta be the luckiest fellas in the world.”

A hand stroked down one leg and Tamara gave in to the sensation. As both men stroked away her tension, she didn't hold back the little sighs and moans of pleasure. She drifted, loose and relaxed as they helped her roll over. James’s metal hand was as adept as his flesh hand at finding the little knots of tension. 

“Still with us doll?” A soft ‘mmm’ was his only response and James grinned. He joined her on the bed and rolled her on top of him, spreading his legs, and hers, so Steve could kneel between them. “Steve’s gonna start getting ya ready for him, just relax but if it hurts, you gotta tell us. Can ya promise us that?”

“Promise, tell ya if it hurts.” She looked at James with such trust that it made his spirits lift. 

“Go ahead Steve, remember, slow and easy.” He nuzzled Tamara's neck, then nipped her ear as Steve slowly slid one finger into her ass. “Steve’s never got to do this before so I'm gonna be telling him what to do.” Tamara barely noticed the intrusion, wrapped up in the feelings that James's teasing gave her. “When she gets real loose, you add lube and then another finger. Gonna need to take three for you at least.”

Steve leaned low over her back as he slowly worked his finger in her ass. He kissed her shoulders, paying special attention to the scars knowing they were sensitive. He sat back up to add lube before working a second finger into and stopped when Tamara moaned.

“You ok doll?”

“Don't stop, please.” She pushed her ass back towards him and Steve resumed the slow drag of his fingers in her ass.

“So damn beautiful doll. Look at you take Stevie's fingers. Can't wait to see you take his cock in your ass. Give her another Stevie, she wants it, don't ya doll?”

“Steve…..” Tamara moaned again, the sound sending bolts of desire through both men.

Steve slid his fingers free and covered them in lube again as James shifted Tamara closer to the head of the bed and the pile of pillows there. Her head lay on the pillows but her attention was swiftly brought back to James when he spread her open and stuck his tongue in her wet pussy. Strong hands wrapped around her thighs held her in place and she dimly noticed the pain as Steve worked her open with three fingers now. As Steve continued to stretch her ass open, James was teasing her pussy, licking and sucking until her orgasm crashed over her, drowning out the rest of the world. Only when she again lay relaxed did they stop teasing.

“You did beautiful doll. You still want this? Bonding is gonna be stronger than anything you can imagine.”

Tamara nodded weakly, wrung out from the orgasm but she was proud her voice didn't waver. “I want ya both, want Steve to fuck my ass while you fuck my pussy. Want us to bond.”

James handed her to Steve. “We’re gonna switch doll. You just listen to my voice, gonna tell ya what we're doing. Stevie, sit up but leave room to lie back down. You gonna be in control here doll. I'll help ya but it's it's up to you how fast his cock goes in your ass.”

Steve sat as instructed, placing a couple of pillows behind him for support. James helped him get Tamara in his lap, putting her back toward Steve so she was leaning on James for support.

“Take it slow doll, he's got plenty of lube. Might hurt a little, but you stop if you gotta.” When Steve nodded, James pulled Tamara forward, exposing her tight ass to Steve. “You feel him, that stiff cock at your tight little ass? He’s gonna keep nice and still while you work that cock in. C’mon doll, push back just a little.”

Tamara pushed back, a slight edge of pain had her panting against the intrusion. 

“Reach a hand around and distract her Stevie. Tease that hot little pussy.”

Steve's fingers found her clit and he began to circle it as she eased her way down onto him. “Fuck, so goddam tight doll.” After several slow torturous moments, she had taken his whole length. Steve fought his urges, intent on making sure she got what she wanted, both of them. “James, you better move fore I lose it.”

“Alright ya punk. Keep her right there against ya. Lean back, nice and slow. You still OK doll?”

“James…” 

The way she practically whined his name had his cock even harder. He knew she was wet, could smell her arousal but he grabbed the lube anyways, stroking himself as he spread it on.

When James looked up at her, his eyes blown wide with lust, Tamara felt herself grow even wetter. From the sound behind her, Steve could smell it as well. As if by unspoken agreement, Steve began to suck at her neck as James's hot cock touched her pussy. He wrapped his metal hand around her neck, pulling her into a kiss and swallowing her whimpers as he worked his cock into her pussy.

Fully seated, James could feel Steve's length throbbing in response and he had to struggle to remain still, to give Tamara time to adjust. When she moved tentatively, both men groaned in unison. 

James wrapped his right arm around her waist, instinctively finding his words on her back as Steve pulled her tight against his chest and her words. James rolled his arm slightly, causing the single word on the back of his arm to connect with his words on Steve’s abdomen.

Overwhelmed by the desires pulsing through the forming bond, all three held still for several moments. It was Tamara who regained control first, her training as an empath offering her more control over her emotions. She whined, desperate to complete the bond and broadcasting that need through the bond.

Two mouths found her neck and the sensitive spots there as they began to move slowly. Tamara was pinned between them, helpless against the tides of desire surging through all three yet she never felt more in control. She tightened her muscles, squeezing them tighter and heard both curse in response. Heady with lust and this newfound power, she began to move against them, sliding a hand down to tease herself.

It seemed an eternity but was probably only minutes before she felt her orgasm wash over her. She was dimly aware of both men through the bond as she drifted, hazy in the afterglow as tiny shocks quivered through her body.

James eased out, cursing as the cold air registered against his warm body. “JARVIS, raise the temperature in here a bit. I think we could all use a good soak.”

“As you request, Sargent. Thor just returned to the tower and is adamant that he speak with all of you at once.”

“Start the bath please, he can talk to me for now. Steve, you go get her in the tub and I'll clean up in here.”

Steve carried Tamara into the bathroom and James heard them kissing as he cleaned up. Just as he finished, a loud knock sounded on the door. Ignoring the fact he was naked, he cracked the door. 

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I must remove the flower which Fandral placed in your quarters. It may cause you all a great many problems.”

James shut the door and grabbed the flower off the table. When he opened the door, Thor could see the sheen of sweat on his naked body. “I fear I am too late in removing the Krasa flower. Are you all in such a state?”

James didn't respond, just shoved the flower at Thor and started to close the door but stopped when Thor cursed and thunder could be heard rumbling outside. “What the hell's your problem?”

“I shall thrash Fandral for exposing all of you to the Krasa flower.”

James narrowed his eyes. “What the fuck did he do? Don't give me any shit either, he did something you don't like.”

“My apologies to you, Fandral placed a Krasa flower in your quarters without your consent. He knows the effects of these flowers and that mortals are affected more strongly than us.” James stared blankly at Thor, having no idea why he was upset. “The Krasa flower is a traditional bonding gift, it encourages couples to complete the bond.”

“That some kind of fucking sex pollen shit? I'm gonna kill him.”

“Nay, the spell that created these flowers was very specific. Some couples are too embarrassed to put their feelings into words. The Krasa flower was created so that newly found bondmates could have the courage to speak that which was in their hearts.”

James slammed the door, rage building in him at Fandral’s actions. He stalked into the bath, concern for Tamara his top priority. He stopped cold in his tracks at the sudden despair he felt when she saw the anger on his face. Kneeling beside the tub, he reached for her, feeling Steve's curiosity and knowing he had heard what Thor said. 

“Did he say that was some kind of sex pollen?”

“Pardon my interruption but Thor is insistent on explaining. He states the flower removes inhibitions, much like mead. But that unlike mead, it only affects speech. A person will act no differently due to the flower but will say what is truly in their heart. It does not sound as though you took advantage of each other, merely that all three of you finally revealed what you truly wanted.”

“He owes Tamara an apology,” Steve growled.

A tear rolled down Tamara's cheek and she curled into herself, pulling away from James. “I’m sorry. I thought you wanted me.”

James climbed into the tub and wiped at the tears she was fighting to hold in. “Baby, I do want you. But Fandral had no right to do this to you, to any of us. You don't have to believe what I say, just believe what you feel.”

“Tama, look at me baby.” Steve put his fingers under her chin, gently pressing up until he could look in her eyes. “For better or worse, we’ve bonded. We can never hide the truth of our feelings from you. Let us take care of you now and we can talk more in the morning.”

Tamara nodded weakly but both men could feel the traces of doubt she harbored. They washed her down, reassuring her with soft words and gentle touches. Once clean and dressed, Steve carried her back to his room and tucked her into bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers before joining her, pressing her against his body. James joined them a few minutes later, sliding into bed behind her so that she was tucked safely between them.

JARVIS turned the lights off without waiting for either man to request it. He monitored the room all night, the only sounds the soft even breathing from three bodies as they slept.

~~~~

James was the first one awake the next morning. Sometime during the night, Tamara had shifted and her head was now pillowed on Steve’s chest. One arm was curled under her while the fingers on her other hand were entangled in his metal hand. James lay quietly until he felt Steve shift. 

“You ‘wake James?”

“Don't wake her, let her sleep.”

“Give me an hand with breakfast, will ya?”

They eased out of bed, closing the door most of the way as they padded barefoot into the kitchen. Without a word, they began to make a simple breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

They were just finishing when JARVIS announced quietly that Thor was waiting outside with Fandral. Steve finished cooking as James went to let Thor and Fandral inside the apartment.

He glared at Fandral, who at least had the sense to look sorry. “Your ass can wait until she's had breakfast. I can't believe you thought that flower was a good idea.” 

Fandral opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Thor had closed it. Fandral shifted uncomfortably at the anger that radiated off both men.

James turned his back on Fandral and joined Steve, carrying Tamara's favorite juice blend into the bedroom. Thor waited, comfortable in a chair but when Fandral had started to join him, Thor just glared. Fandral took the hint and remained standing, waiting for Tamara. 

Steve and James emerged from the room first, both dressed now. James took a seat and began to sharpen his knives while Steve disappeared into another room. He returned with a bundle in one hand, going back into the bedroom before coming back out in a few minutes to sit on the opposite end of the couch.

When Tamara finally emerged from Steve's bedroom, Thor was watching for any sign of regret. Tamara squeezed in between Steve and James before facing Fandral.

Taking in the glares from all three men, Fandral didn't take Tamara's hand as he would usually but he knelt before her. “I owe you all an apology. I betrayed your trust by bringing a Krasa flower here without your consent. I will make reparations in whatever manner you choose.”

“When I told you how I felt, it was because I needed someone to talk to before I did something stupid. Even if I had known about that flower, I would never have betrayed their trust by using it.”

“You have my most sincere apologies, Lady Tamara. I did you all a great wrong.” He remained kneeling, waiting for Tamara to respond.

James flipped his knife, sunlight glinting off metal catching Fandral’s attention. “Where exactly did you get that flower?”

Fandral swallowed hard but it was Thor who answered. “The Krasa flower only grows in a special area within the royal gardens. For one who is not a mage or member of the royal family, you must seek permission from the gardeners.”

“So how did you get the flower? Did you lie to these gardeners?”

Thor laughed. “Fandral could never tell a convincing lie to them. His mother is the head gardener and his older sister is her assistant.”

Tamara's expression hardened. “You broke my trust when you told someone else my secrets.”

“Milady, I did not reveal your secrets. I merely told my mother I had a friend who did not have the heart to tell her beloved how she felt. Mother gave me the flower.”

“That's even worse, deceiving your ‘ma like that. Why didn't you tell her the entire truth, that you wanted to bring the flower here?”

“You are correct Steven. I deceived my mother, even though that was not my intention.”

“Fine, you want to know how to make up for this? You have to tell your mom and sister what you did.”

Fandral swallowed hard.”Yes Milady. Will that be all?”

Steve and James exchanged a single look before Steve spoke. “Thor, these flowers, that's something Frigga would be in charge of right?” When Thor nodded, James jumped in.

“Then he needs to tell your ‘Ma what he did as well. And help come up with a better set of rules or whatever for these flowers.”

“My apologies to all of you, my friends. I shall see to it Fandral returns to Asgard immediately.” He stood, motioning for Fandral to lead, as he turned to the door.

Steve stood to follow him. “Not your fault Thor. But see what you can do to keep those flowers off our planet.” He held the door open, closing it softly behind Thor. “JARVIS, unless an alert sounds, we are not to be disturbed until we choose to leave.”

Instead of immediately returning to the couch, Steve stalled by going to the kitchen. He returned with drinks and set them on the table. “Now that we're alone again, we need to talk about what happened last night. We rushed things and I don't regret bonding, I just wish we took our time. There's so much more to being bondmates than just sex.”

“Steve’s right. The sex is phenomenal but that doesn't matter if you can't be friends too. You gotta tell us what you want here doll.”

Tamara bit her lip before reaching out to both men. “I want what my parents and grandparents had. I want a Gomez and Morticia kind of love.” Seeing their confused expressions, she gave a small laugh. “JARVIS, cue up the series please.”

And so the trio spent the morning watching episodes of The Addams Family and talking about how to make their new relationship work.


End file.
